cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Etiquette
(Original content by Vince, '''Wikia-Contributor-At-Large, with contributions from Greg Flood and Lutz Wong) To discuss this article please go to the Discussion section __TOC__ Chat : In consideration of other players, please use the correct chat channel where possible (i.e. trade or whisper) . Refrain from the use of profanity or language of a sexual or offensive nature. For a more detailed discussion of chat conduct, please see see the article on ''[[Chatiquette|''Chatiquette. ]] : More Fine Print : : The channels and boards were created so that players could express ideas and communicate. They were not created for harassment. As such, we ask the following: : 1. Please exercise courtesy toward your fellow players by limiting the usage of offensive language on public channels. This will help to contribute to a more friendly atmosphere, which a wider variety of people can enjoy. As a general rule of thumb, if others are asking you to tone down your language, the polite thing to do is to comply. : 2. Please keep flames to tell or mail. Rampant flaming on gossip or other public channels will not be tolerated. : 3. Please limit use of channels to three instances in a row. Gossiping a word one letter at a time is also out. Claim Stealing : If a monster has been previously engaged in battle by a fellow player, it is courteous to ask if he or she needs help before launching an attack. If you happen to join battle without an invitation, be sure to leave the loot for the player who engaged battle initially. : '''NOTE : We've investigated this fairly thoroughly, and at this time, the initiator (single player or group) of melee (battle) will get ALL of the experience from the kill, no matter who lands the final blow, as long as the initiator does not die during melee. : More Fine Print : Don't kill a mob someone else is killing. If someone else is there first, they have five (5) minutes to prepare to kill that mob. This "five minute rule" begins at the time when the second person/group announces an intention to invoke the rule. Delay by the first person/group in acknowledging the secondary claim does not delay the onset of the five minutes. In high-stakes situations or any other instance where a dispute seems likely, it's a good idea to ask for an immortal to come serve as a witness to the proceedings. Note that each group, regardless of the number of players and pets within it, may only claim ONE specific mob, not a room of mobs. '' : ''If it's a wandering mob, someone within the group with claim should follow it, and remain awake and standing so that they will be in immediate pursuit of the mob at all times should it happen to move; if they do this, they guarantee their claim for the full five minutes, regardless of who else may follow the mob and/or be in a room the mob walks into. Note that this *only* applies to wandering mobs -- for all other mobs, you (or at least one player helping you) must remain in the same room as the mob at all times in order to retain '''claim!' = Mission Stealing : The same applies to ''body count or item count Missions like Nalinko. If a person or a group has begun the process of collecting all the required Monsters, please let them complete it. You can always offer to join their group and help out. Harvest Squatting : Please do not squat on harvest locations near the fountain. Give the COE newbies a chance to harvest. Grouping : Groups are an important part of MMO gaming, and especially in the City of Eternals, due to the fact that group experience is not divided by the number of members in the group, but awarded as combined experience for the entire group. : This makes group leveling the best way to gain levels and skills in New Valencia Monster Leading : While running through areas with a high density of monsters, be careful that you don't pick up a trail of aggressive monsters and lead them into public gathering areas. You could inadvertantly cause the death of lower level characters should you be killed and they disperse. : Auctioning : Follow basic common sense when auctioning items. Use the following shorthand to auction, record and take bids on the trade channel. : Auctioning Individual Items : Specify the name of the item, any item stats and the minimum bid (if any) that you would consider for the item. : For example: :: Vince says: Fist of the Seas 88L +300L +140A +20D 5K MB : or :: Vince says: Hoop Mandala Earrings 75L +1%M +1%A 20K MB : If you are not interested in a bidding process, you should offer the item with a First bid call out: : :: Vince says: Flair 65L +222D first 100K gets :: : Bidding on Individual Items : Because several items can be auctioned at once, be sure to specify the item that you are interested in purchase in your trade channel broadcast. For example: :: Lutz says: @Fist 10K : Acknowledging the Bid on Individual Items : If you see a bid on your item, acknowledge it in this manner: :: Vince says: Fist of Seas 10K heard Lutz x 1 : In order to speed the auction, after a short while, broadcast a second chance for a bid: :: Vince says: Fist of Seas 10K heard Lutz x 2 : After a short time, without a new, superceding bid, you close the auction for your item with: :: Vince says: Fist of Seas sold 10K Lutz ... meet fountain : If someone were to outbid Lutz, say Chad, you would broadcast your recognition of the superceding bid: :: Vince says: Fist of Seas 20K heard Chad x 1 : And so on. :Auctioning Commodities : : If you're planning to offer a ton of stuff, you may want to ask if there is any interest in the commodity first, in a larger broadcast. For example: :: :: Vince says: Any int silver, lead, flax, copper, agate or platinum? :: Lutz says: I'm interested in the flax. MB? :: Vince says: 100 flax 50k MB :: Lutz says: 50 flax 25k ? :: Vince says: SOLD 50 flax Lutz 25k! :: Beta testing : We are currently the official Beta testers for the game City of Eternals. This means that you are invited to provide gameplay feedback to Ohai. Please visit the CoE Forum to make reports of any abnormalities you observe. Before you do though, please visit The Bug Reporting Guidelines to get a better idea of how to report abnormalities that you witness. : As a rule of thumb, if something seems like it's too good to be true, if it appears like it isn't working properly and it's allowing you to advance/win items/skip parts of the game that you are otherwise not normally able to when using portions of the game that appear to be working properly, it is probably an exploit and you should not be using it : If you think that you have come across an exploit, send feedback immediately to the OHAI development team via the Send us Feedback icon on the top menu bar. : : : After clicking the icon, you will be sent to the CoE Forum. : Register and post a new topic, using their reporting template. Fill it out with as much detail as you can in order for the development team to recreate it. : Submitting bug reports regarding major game exploits will assist OHAI in rolling out a mature, stable, MMO. Community Effort : During beta testing, the existing player base needs to educate new players in the etiquette of the game, for the continued enjoyment of all. Category:Handbook